Hime!
by MoonWolfGirl13
Summary: What would you do if you found out the life you were living was lie? That you are truly someone else entirely and the people you called friend or family betrayed you. Hinamori Amu knows, because she is not the girl she was lead to believe she was. As a spring moon rises, so does a truth Amu is afraid to face. Will she embrace her true self or will she continue to run?
1. Chapter 1

**Hime!**

**(A Shugo Chara FanFic) **

A/N

Hey everyone! So this is my second fan fiction for Shugo Chara! This was partly inspired by this Otome game I've played called Shall we date: Ninja Love, and many a manga I have read involving ninja's, princesses, monsters, Miko's, and so on! This story is based in a fantasy world. Also, many of the original characters from Shugo Chara will show up in this story, but some characters personalities may be slightly different at first. For example, Amu's personality through the beginning of this story may seem more spoiled and "brat-like" because she starts off as...well you will see. Well anyway! Please enjoy reading this story! ;)

Prologue

"She needs to be protected! Only she has the power to save or world from the invasion of the Yokai." The cloaked man said in a rushed, but quiet voice. A cloaked woman ran close to him as they dashed through the sleeping forest. In her arms she clutched a small bundle close to her chest.

"But doing this can't possibly be the right thing! I mean-selling her to a royal family! Not only a royal family, but a family known for the teaching of the Samurai! She will lose all of her heritage!" The woman snapped back. She was pleading with the man with all she had, but his reply came sharp and simple.

"Exactly, they will never think that we would hide our most precious Hime in the mist of Samurai! It's perfect." He hurried and pulled the woman through the last of the twisted woods. They had to reach the exchange point before their enemies had time to act. After a few silent moments the woman said, "But what about her powers. They will surely awaken when she comes of age! What will happen then? Not only is she our Hime, but it's already been set by the gods themselves that she will become a powerful Miko." No reply came from the man. He simply continued to pull the woman along the secret path. "Don't ignore me!" She snapped louder them she meant, too. The small bundle in her arms let out a small whimper, which she quickly hushed. "No, no, my sweet little peach, go back to sleep; you will be safe soon...I promise." She whispered to the bundle.

"We are here," The man stopped at the edge of a clearing. Up ahead stood one lone man; He was cloaked as well, but he pushed his hood down as the man and woman approached.

"Good evening my old friend." The new stranger spoke.

"Greetings old friend," The man smiled and quickly embraced the stranger that they had set to meet.

"You promise she will be safe?" The woman asked warily.

"Or course! I will always watch over her, but she will never know that. The family I'm taking her to have everything she will ever desire. They will protect her. She will be happy and healthy there." The stranger replied with full honesty.

"Hurry, we must make the exchange," Snapped the man.

"Now old friend, do not rush this for her. For a mother to let go of her child is the greatest sacrifice of all. She has great courage to do so." The stranger spoke with wisdom and power hushing the man with a quick jester of his hand.

The woman sadly nodded and slowly uncovered part of the bundle. "Oh my beautiful flower...I will miss you so! I love so dearly." She stared down at the peaceful small face of her baby girl. Her bright pink hair was short but growing longer each day. The woman imagined the beautiful lady her daughter would someday become. She hoped that the gods would bless her with wisdom and kindness, so that someday...she could find her way home and take her place as true leader. "You will be the most wonderful Hime the world will ever know." She whispered to the baby as she kissed her on her small, round cheek.

Slowly, she passed the baby to the stranger who held her tight, but ever so gently. "She will be safe now," whispered the woman, tears threatening to fall. The man wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave a tight squeeze. "Thank you for doing this old friend." The stranger nodded in reply before raising his hood once more. He disappeared into the darkness with the small child.

"She is in good hands..." The man quietly said. All she could do was slowly let her tears stream down her face. She would never see her baby girl again-she knew all too well, she would not live to see dawns light.

A sound hissed through the night sky, sending chills running down the couples spins. Both turned to look at the trees they had just emerged from.

"They found us faster then I thought." His face was sad but not surprised. The woman quickly pulled one of her shurikens from the inside of her cloak. "We need to keep them the busy, you ready?" The man smirked, "I'm always ready." With that, the two rushed into the storm that would surely end them.

The sound of battle echoed through the silent night and the smell of blood mixed with the sweet smell of nocturnal plants filled the air. Far away from this battle, on a small boat rowed the stranger with the baby; He looked into the distance and could feel the sparks of war happening. Turning away he looked down at the baby that was now under his protection. She was just waking up, rubbing her sleepy eyes. With a yawn she fully opened her eyes. The stranger was admittedly charmed by the baby's huge golden eyes. The baby looked up at the stranger and tried to touch his smiling face. The stranger laughed and whispered one name, "Amu."

A/N Well if you enjoyed that, please comment, follow, like, and whatever else! Until the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Moon Celebration

The pink sakura petals drifted around the palace, draping it in a pink glow. Servants seemed oblivious to the petals as they rushed around setting up for the grand celebration that would take place that next evening. Another thing the servants were completely oblivious to was a pair of golden eyes that watched them from high in one of the said sakura trees. If seen by the untrained eye, one would think the small girl that hid in the branches of the tree was a kodama or Dryad. With a small cute face, huge golden eyes, bright pink hair that blended into the sakura flowers; it would only make sense that she would be the spirit of that tree. But this girl was no spirit, just a normal young lady named Hinamori Amu.

Well, normal would not be the word most people would use to describe Amu. In fact, she was quite unladylike at times. She was always running around the palace, hiding and climbing into places she didn't belong. Her bodyguard and trusted childhood friend Kairi Sanjo would always be left with the task of finding her, since none of Amu's handmaidens could ever find the sneaky girl.

"Amu-sama!" Kairi yelled from bellow the sakura tree. Amu sighed, not liking the fact Kairi could find her so fast. With one graceful leap she jumped down to a lower branch.

"Why must you always add 'sama' every time you say my name, Kairi?" Amu pouted as she picked a sakura flower and dropped it on his green hair. Kairi tsked as he brushed away the flower. "The reason doesn't matter right now. You are supposed to be with your handmaidens! They need you so they can fit the new kimono that you will be wearing for the celebration. But instead, you are hanging in a tree and ruining the kimono you are already wearing!" Kairi scolded. Amu simply rolled her eyes.

Kairi had a habit of scolding Amu for her behavior ever since they were little and Amu in turn was always doing her best to break his cold outer character.

"I don't get what's so special about this silly celebration anyway. Doesn't it seem a little strange to celebrate a night that the Yokai also celebrate, and is technically more their night then ours?" Amu said while staring in the direction of the courtyard where the celebration festivities would be held.

Kairi followed Amu's gaze and sighed, "I have to agree...I find this celebration to be...odd. But it does serve its purpose. This is exactly why we need to get you back to your handmaidens." Kairi started to reach for Amu when she quickly swung up to a higher branch. With a devilish smirk she said, "You have to catch me first!"

Kairi couldn't stop his groan of annoyance from leaving his lips as Amu dashed across the branches with the speed and grace of a cat.

She loved moments like this; dashing through the trees, going higher and higher with each step. The power and freedom that surged through her and the added swiftness and speed to her movements that came from the love of this freedom was addicting. She leaped from tree to tree until she was at the palace wall. She easily cleared the huge distance between her tree and the wall with one jump. Landing on the edge of the wall Amu stared over to the world beyond. She closed her eyes and breathed in the spring wind as it brushed the land. Amu relished the feeling of the wind wrapping around her small frame and making the painted fabric of her kimono flutter.

Opening her eyes again she looked at the village before her, wishing she could be free from this palace—free from the constant act of a prober lady, or at least trying to act as such. All Amu wanted was to be free to be her true self.

_"But who am I really?"_ A question that has haunted her mind for far too long; She had no memories of a life beyond this act. Not that Amu had any happy memories of life here in the confines of her perfect cage, but no matter what—it always felt like an empty existents.

The sound of approaching horses caught Amu's attention. Looking towards the road she could see a group of samurai on horseback with a decorative carriage in the center of the pack. Amu's golden eyes widened in surprise, she had been unaware of any special guest that would warrant such a large group of guards coming to the palace. She quickly flipped from the wall and had barely touched the ground before she started to run.

A few servants stared after her in shock, but she didn't care about the new rumors that would spread like wildfire—she needed to find Kairi.

_"I can't believe he wouldn't tell me about a guest!"_She was going to yell at Kairi until he was forced to tie her mouth shut, which he had almost done once before. Amu was known for complaining and making wild requests, and Kairi was normally the one having to listen to such things. Most days all he wanted to do was stick wax in his ears.

Amu ran with all she had until she skidded to a halt at the stone entrance. Kairi was standing next to the lord and lady of the palace—Amu's parents Tsumugu and Midori Hinamori. The other guards of the palace were also surrounding the entrance just as the carriage entered the grounds.

She watched as the carriage came to a stop, and who she guessed was the head guard step from his horse to open the carriage door.

Amu's eyes widened in surprise by the beautiful young man that stepped from the carriage; He wore a light blue silk kimono and had hair the color of cream. Amu felt her heart race at the very sight of him.

He approached her parents and smiled sweetly, "Thank you Lord and Lady Hinamori for inviting me to attend this celebration. I have heard the rumors that you hold some of the greatest celebrations anyone has seen." The young mans voice was light and angelic in caparison to Kairi's, which was far deeper. Amu loved the way the young man's voice sounded to her ears.

Tsumugu bowed deeply—which was the first time Amu had ever seen her father bow to anyone in such a way. Just who was this beautiful boy?

"It's our honor to have you here Prince Hotori." said Tsumugu.

Amu couldn't stop her gasp of shock that echoed through the courtyard. All eyes swiveled to her, including the Princes red violet orbs. Her cheeks heated as she glanced down at her attire. Her kimono was a complete mess, covered in dirt and leaves. She could tell her hair was knotted and no longer tied. She shyly looked to the faces of her family; her mother looked close to fainting and her father scowled. Kairi looked away trying to hide his disappointment in her.

Amu felt close to tears, she wanted to run far away from this scene. She was sure Prince Hotori would be looking down at her in disgust, but when she finally stole a glance at him he still wore the same kind smile, but he also stared at her in interest.

"Ah, this must be your oldest daughter." His smile widened as he walked to stand before Amu.

Her mouth fell open in pure surprise at how kind the Prince was being. While Amu stared at the Prince, her father scrambled to recover his families dignity. "Prince Hotori, please forgive my daughters unladylike attire. I assure you, she will _not_ be presented as such again." The dark edge to her father's words made Amu shrink back. He was always a very kind father to her, until she reached the age of 12 and her wild behavior increased. After that he grew less forgiving to her behavior.

Prince Hotori gave Amu's father a dour look and sharply said; "Now my Lord, I'm sure your daughter did not mean to appear as such. It is obvious she was not aware of any guest of my standing to arrive today. I don't see any harm in her being carefree and youthful. In fact, I wish I could be so carefree sometimes."

The Prince then turned to Amu with a grin, "I'm sure you know every spot to this palace and its grounds." he said.

Amu quickly regained her wits and replied, "Oh I do! I like to explore very much. It would be my honor your majesty to show you around, if you wish." She felt her cheeks flush as the Prince's grin widened to the point his perfect teeth were showing.

"I would like that very much, but I'm afraid I must first attend to some business with your father."

"Of course, I understand," She gave a bow as her father started to lead the Prince away. It was then that Kairi marched over to her with a stern look. "Amu-sama that was reckless! Come now, you must become presentable before the Prince sees you again." He grabbed her hand, not carrying if he was forbidden from laying a forceful hand on his Lady.

Not even Kairi's dour actions could bring Amu down from her high of happiness. She let out a dreamy sigh while she replayed all the Prince's words in her head. It was the first time Amu felt so charmed by any boy.

"Ouch!" Amu couldn't sit still while her handmaidens did their best to untangle Amu's long pink locks. Amu wiggled and grumbled with every yank to her hair. After bathing and putting on a fresh kimono, fixing her hair was the last step before joining her family for dinner.

Amu was especially excited to eat because it would give her a chance to see the Prince again. After her first encounter with him and the implied promise of showing him around, all Amu could think about was the Prince.

"Onee-chan!" called a cute little voice. Amu turned to see her angel like little sister Ami Hinamori running into her room.

"Ami, why are you here?" Amu asked as she lifted her sister into her arms.

"Have you seen the Prince Onee-chan? He's so pretty! You know he is going to marry me!" Ami gave a dreamy smile. Amu had to hold in her giggle. It was just too cute, but she couldn't help but hope for the same for herself. Maybe, just maybe, that's why the Prince was really here. To take her hand in marriage and whisk her away to his grand palace; to stand by his side as her ruled the land with a stern but wise hand. Amu gave her own dreamy sigh which quickly turned sour. _"But I would need to be a true lady for that. One who doesn't run and climb like a monkey, and speaks before she is spoken to. One who would happily stand to the shadows of her husband?"_ Even though the idea of being married to such a beautiful Prince was very enticing, she felt deep in her heart that was not the destiny for her. She wanted to be something great, someone powerful and brave...someone truly free.

"Onee-chan," Ami gazed up at the suddenly silent Amu. Amu quickly turned away from her thoughts and gave her sister a warm smile. "Let's go join the family for dinner."

A few moments later Amu was seated in her place delicately eating her food. Of course in truth all she wanted to do was wolf down her food in gluttonous bites, but she could only imagine how her family would react to such behavior, especially in front of the Prince. Prince Hotori was currently sitting at the head of the family where her father normally sat, but he had insisted that the Prince has the honor of sitting there.

Everyone ate in an uncomfortable silence. Amu stole quick glances at the Prince in-between her bites. She just couldn't seem to help herself. To her embarrassment her eyes had lingered a moment longer on the Princes face, and to her horror he had caught her stare. Amu stared at her half eaten fish as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. She knew her face was probably as pink as her hair then.

Prince Hotori broke the silence by asking Amu a very surprising question that caught her off guard. "Amu-chan may I say you have the most unusual hair color. May I ask why that is? Forgive me if that is rude."

"Oh," Amu was unsure on how to reply, but before she could even try her father quickly cut in. "It comes from my great grandmother your majesty." A blatant lie; the truth was no one from ether parent families had such a hair color. As a very young child it always bothered Amu how different her hair was compared to other girls, but that quickly changed after she met Kairi. Kairi also had a very unusual hair color—a rich emerald green.

Amu had met Kairi at the faithful age of five. She was a very lonely child, and because of her hair and bizarre eyes other kids stayed away from her. They would whisper horrible things about her—things like _demon, monster_..._Yokai.___

Then one day she had ran away to the forest. She had meant to stay close to the palace but had quickly lost her way, not having the gift of exploration that she does now. She was close to tears when she saw a strange young boy with unnatural long green hair. Young Amu had quickly thought it was a monster and started crying, afraid for her life. But the "monster" did not attack her; in fact he had tired to comfort the young crying girl in front of him. Seeing his kindness Amu did not fear him anymore, instead she started returning to the same spot to meet with the wild boy. Amu would bring him exotic foods from home which he happily ate. He never spoke to Amu, but even so, Amu could clearly understand the boy. She knew he had been abandoned and was living like a wild animal. After many weeks of playing together and growing closer, Amu finally took the wild child to her home. At first her parents were horrified, but Amu's father said he could see something special in the boy—the ability to become a great warrior. He could also see that his daughter had grown very close to the boy, and didn't have the heart to separate her from her only friend. So the boy became Kairi Sanjo, prodigy samurai and bodyguard to Hinamori Amu.

Amu was worried that the Prince would have the same reaction to her hair that the other kids did long ago, but after her father answered he just smiled and said, "How very unique and beautiful." Amu felt her heart flutter at how the Prince called her hair beautiful. No man had ever said that to her.

"I was wondering if Amu-chan would be so kind as to show me around the palace and its grounds tomorrow. I did not get a chance to today, so I would very much like to see it before the celebration tomorrow," said the Prince.

Amu did not give her father the chance to speak for her this time. "I would love to!" Amu happily exclaimed. Both her parents shot her a warning look, but she did not care. The Princes warm smile was the only look she cared about then.

Amu was dancing around her room with glee. Her handmaidens were trying—but failing, to put Amu to bed. _"How can I possibly sleep now? I can't believe I actually felt wary to the idea to become the Prince's bride earlier. Not that I actually think he would choose to wed a girl like me."_Amu thought to herself.

The handmaidens were finally leaving her room in defeat or so Amu thought. No, they only left to let a bigger buzz kill take over.

"Amu-sama what are you doing?" Kairi looked at Amu as if she had a squid on her face.

She groaned, "Oh come on, can't I just be me for one moment." Amu wined.

She expected Kairi to give her some kind of lecture, but instead of grumpy buzz kill Kairi a whole different Kairi seemed to be staring at her.

His blue eyes were intense, but his body language came off as unsure.

"I heard that you will be showing Prince Hotori around tomorrow." Kairi's voice was quiet but harsh. Amu was completely thrown off. Who was this Kairi before her?

"Um, yes, I am," Was all Amu replied with.

"I see..." Kairi looked away from Amu. What was happening? Amu couldn't wrap her mind around it. "Well, goodnight." Kairi said before quickly leaving her room. She just stood there shocked to the core. Never in all the years had Kairi act in this way towards her; He wasn't exactly mean to her, but she did get a menacing air from him. Could he have possibly been acting jealous? _"No! What could Kairi possibly be jealous about? I have never even seen him jealous, so I couldn't possibly tell that. Maybe that was some new attack plan he had came up with to get me to behave."___

Amu kept trying to decipher her friend's bizarre behavior all through the night, and by the time dawn had arrived…She still had no answer.

Amu awoke feeling confused and tired. Not the kind of feelings she should be having before showing around her prince charming. But after Kairi's actions last night Amu's small world felt like it had just been thrown from a cliff. She always counted on Kairi being her sturdy, stick in the mud, life rope; always pulling her back to the shore before she let her crazy actions sweep her off to sea.

"I can't worry about this now..." Amu said to her reflection in her mirror.

"Today is the day I will charm the Prince and attend the Moon Celebration. I must act like a perfect lady or I will shame my family. By the gods...I'm going to need a miracle." Amu whispered.

A few hours later Amu was guiding the prince through the one of the gardens. They hadn't said much to each other and she was simply too nervous about acting proper to be outgoing and start a conversation.

"Your family has beautiful sakura trees." The Prince said while staring approving at said trees. This was her chance, "Yes, they have been growing here for many years. My family is very fond of them." Amu smiled inwardly at herself, pleased with how delicate and ladylike she sounded for once.

"But what are your thoughts on them?" The Prince stopped and stared down at Amu. She couldn't help but blush under the Prince's intense stare.

"I—I love them. The truth is...I climb them most of time." Amu admitted. The Prince smiled then asked, "Why do you climb them?"

Amu opened her mouth to answer only to find she really didn't have one. Why did she climb up trees and do other crazy stunts? It all came so naturally to her, like she was born to do these things. Amu felt her heart clench at the idea of being able to always act in that way.

The Prince was still starring at Amu waiting her answer. Luckily someone came towards them before she could seem foolish. It was Kairi. If anyone else was looking at his face all they would see was a neutral expression, but Amu could see more. Kairi was good at not showing emotion on his face, but is eyes always revealed what he was truly feeling and she knew how to see it. He was angry and annoyed, most likely because she went off with the Prince without a bodyguard. Or at least that's what she was hoping.

"Excuse me your majesty, but I must escort Amu-sama to her handmaidens. They must dress her for tonight's celebration." Kairi said blandly.

"Oh, of course, I hadn't realized so much time has passed." The Prince was right. Amu glanced at the sky to see it was already turning a vibrate pink. She was a little disappointed. She hadn't even gotten a chance to really talk to the Prince, all because she didn't want to make her father displeased again.

The Prince lightly grabbed Amu's hand pulling her from her thoughts. The Prince brought her hand to his lips and gave it a farewell kiss, "Sayonara for now Amu-chan." The Prince then turned and left, leaving only a blushing Amu and her grouchy friend.

Amu smiled and sighed happily. She quickly glanced at Kairi to see him glaring in the direction of the Prince. She held her head high and walked past Kairi. She still could not figure out what was going on with him, but she would not let it get to her.

_"She looks so beautiful." _

_"Let's just hope she doesn't ruin it." _

_"Hm, that would take a miracle."_

Like Amu couldn't hear he handmaidens whispers, but instead of glaring at them she chose to judge the work they did on her. She was wearing her lovely new light lavender kimono with little flowers falling throughout the fabric. Her long hair was placed high on her head with not one strand out of place. The only thing Amu did not like was all the makeup that hid her natural face. She hated the way it felt on her skin. It always made her feel like she was suffocating.

While she looked herself over someone made an unexpected visit to her room. Amu's father walked in and with one look from him her handmaidens went running. Amu wanted to do the same herself, but she stood straighter and waited for what was coming.

Her father looked her over, seeming to be pleased with what he saw.

"Now listen closely Amu, tonight is very important. Not only is the Prince himself here but many other important people as well. Be on your best behavior."

The unsaid "or else" hung in the air between the daughter and father. "I understand father," Amu replied in a quiet voice. Her father nodded and offered his hand to her, and so she was lead from her room to whatever awaited her beyond.

The courtyard was breathtaking. With lovely lanterns and candles everything was aglow. Many people were already enjoying everything her family had to offer. Amu's eyes traveled to the dancers who performed in ways that Amu could only gaze admirably at. Music drifted everywhere making everything come alive in a way. The scents of many delicious foods swirled through the air making her stomach growl, luckily no one heard it. One thing was for sure; her family could throw the best celebrations; which lead Amu's eyes to the grandest thing of all, the rising full moon. It climbed over the courtyard like a giant moving lantern, casting down its cool glow. Amu closed her eyes and let the moonlight fill her being; little did she know the Prince was watching her intently.

The night carried on and so did the moon. Soon it was directly above them. Her father was about to begin his speech and kick off the blessings. Everyone quieted down as her father stood before them. It was here that Amu noticed that the wind had suddenly shifted. An eerie feeling washed over her, like someone was watching from the darkness. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a pair of glowing lavender eyes. Bodies from the darkness suddenly shot out in speeds that Amu couldn't believe. Only one thing rang out clear to Amu's ears before all hell broke loose and that was her father yelling out….

"Ninjas!"

**A/N**

**Well what did you guys think of the first real chapter? I was really surprised by all the comments asking for more, and of course I am happy about that! I know this took awhile to post up, but I really want to make the chapters of this story long. In fact, I think this chapter is one of the longest I've ever done. Anyway, thank you everyone for all the kind comments and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Until the next one…stay cool! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

The ninjas blasted from the darkness at speeds that Amu could only marvel at. They came down on the celebration like a black rain, shrouding everything in their contagious darkness. As they swarmed so did her fathers samurai and the Princes. They came out; Katanas raised, and went full force at the ninjas.

All the guests screamed and ran about in a mad fashion while Amu stood frozen in place. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene before her—it was just too amazing. Amu felt ashamed by finding this amazing, but she couldn't help it. It was.

One of the samurai who was from the Princes group came towards Amu. She quickly snapped out of her daze to say, "Oh thank you! Please help me."

She gave a small smile to the samurai whose face stayed impassive. As he came closer Amu was swelled by the feeling of hate. The samurai raised his katana and said in a husky voice, "death to the ninja!" Amu's eyes widened and time went in slow motion.

She started to back up only to trip on the hem of her kimono. She fell down hard and looked up at the samurai towering over her; the full moon glowing behind him, shadowing his face with only his cold black eyes gleaming. He raised his katana until it was between his shoulder blades then it started to travel down in the slash that would end her unfulfilled life. Amu couldn't remove her eyes from the gleam of the moonlight off the blade as it moved closer and closer. But the blade never made its way to her head, because another blade pierced through the samurai's chest. Blood shot forward and splattered Amu's pale face.

The blade pulled out from the samurai's chest and his limp body fell to the ground. Amu slowly moved her eyes from the corpse to the person who killed the man. It was one of the beautiful women dancers who had been performing. Her long purple hair was tied behind her head and she wore traditional dance garments. Her mouth was curved into a smile and her amber eyes glowed like embers.

She set her sword away and moved to scoop up Amu in a princess styled hold. Amu was sure the girl could not lift her, but in one easy movement she was in the girls arms. How could such a beautiful dancer be so strong? The girl stared at Amu with kind eyes—not the eyes of someone who had just killed a man. With that thought Amu started to push against the girl wanting to be free from her grasp. By accident she pushed on the girl's chest and found it to be even flatter then her own. That's when the pieces all fell into place and Amu's mouth spoke without care.

"You're a boy!" She gasped.

The dancer boy laughed and said, "Last I checked yes."

Before she could do anything or say anything more the boy made an upward leap into one of the Sakura trees. Amu let out a squeak by the sudden jump which made a voice from inside the tree chuckle.

Amu swiveled her eyes and scanned the moonlit branches. If it weren't for the sounds of battle, the sight of the moonlight on the tree would have put Amu in a hopeless romantic mood. The blue grey glow of the bark and light pale blush of pink was a beautiful sight, but the strange blob of darkness crouch on one of the branches broke the beauty.

It was a ninja whose mouth and nose was covered, but his wild brown hair was free from any restraints. He was chuckling warmly and staring at Amu with mischievous green eyes.

"Kukai you take over guarding Amu-sama for now," The dancer boy commanded the other.

Amu could see the outline of his smile through the black fabric that hid his mouth. "Toss her over!" He said.

"Wha-" Amu's protest was cut off when the dancer boy actually threw her over to the "Kukai" boy. Luckily the other ninja easy caught her, but spared no time before tearing across the branches.

Amu believed she moved with speed and grace across the trees, but compared to the ninja she was a bull in a china shop. The branches he stepped on, no matter the thickness, hardly bent or swayed against his weight. How he managed this Amu could not figure out. Not to mention he could do this while running at a much faster speed then she could ever manage.

Branches flashed past them as they flew across the wall to the trees beyond. Amu became aware that another ninja was also racing beside them. The dancer boy from earlier was keeping pace with them. He had discarded his earlier clothes for ninja garb. His long hair danced behind him in the same beautiful way he did. It seemed as if his movements were even lighter and faster then the ninja Kukai.

Amu was so dazzled by the purple ninja that she hardly noticed when the warmth and shadows of the trees disappeared. Her golden eyes widened as she realized they had jumped from the trees and were now gliding through empty air. More trees awaited them on the other side of the large ravine, but she was sure they could never make the landing.

So Amu did the worse possible thing—she panicked. As she screamed she accidentally punched poor Kukai in his covered jaw, hence making him lose his grip on her. Amu started to free fall to the jagged ground bellow. Her scream carried down with her as the earth quickly rushed towards her. It was at the very last moment that the unexpected happened.

Her descent down switched to sailing upward. She had shut her eyes on instinct and all she could feel was a pair of very warm and muscular arms around her petite body. These arms felt very different from the other two ninjas. Not that the other ninjas were not muscular, but whoever was holding her now just radiated power and strength.

Slowly she opens an eye then both when she sees the person in question. He was covered head to toe in black with only his eyes free from the binds of fabric. He had his head held high, looking forward with confidence and skill. Amu found herself staring at his eyes, which were the most beautiful shade she had see anyone have. Bright lavender framed by the longest blackest lashes she had ever seen.

"Woah," Amu whispered. That small whisper brought his eyes fully on her. With the full intensity of his gaze on her she couldn't help but blush. That's when Amu noticed something odd—his pupils were like something you would see on a cat. Amu's blush turned to a cold sweat. His eyes started to glow in an eerie way that made Amu's stomach twist. Now she remembered these were the same glowing eyes that had been watching her before the ninja's attacked. It hadn't been her imagination.

She couldn't stop the word from flying out her mouth in a harsh and frightened way, "Yokai!"

Suddenly his eyes became cold. He glared down at Amu then let go of her. Amu gasped as he intentionally dropped her to her doom, but the bone crashing death never came. She dropped down hard into the arms of the purple haired ninja. They were on a boat.

"Jeez Ikuto, Don't do that to Amu-chan!" Kukai snapped beside the shocked Amu. The Ninja he had called Ikuto landed on to the deck of the boat still glaring at Amu. She glared back at him with her own disbelief. How dare he drop her like that? She would admit she did feel a little bad calling him Yokai. She felt ashamed she had lowered herself to the same level of those kids who picked on her in the past. She couldn't hold his gaze any longer and looked down at her dirty and ripped kimono. The only sound Ikuto made was a snort before jumping from the boat and into the darkness.

"Are you alright Amu-sama?" the purple ninja asked. Amu was still nestled in his arms, but she wouldn't be for long. Ignoring his question she pushed out of his arms and scurried to the other side of the small boat. They were traveling down a river that Amu had no idea existed around her home, but yet again, she had no idea how far away from home she was. "Let me go...you...you...ninjas!" She was close to tears now. She didn't understand why she had been so unworried when the ninjas first grabbed her. Maybe she had just been too stunned by everything to react.  
"My—my father will come for me. He will hunt you all down!" Amu shakily threatened, doubting the truth of her own words. Kukai took a step towards her and she flinched. "Please Amu-chan we are not going to hurt you. We had to save you before-"

"Kukai," The purple ninja finally rose from his crouched position. "We can't tell her now. Look at her—she is in shock. We will wait for Amakawa to explain to her." He said calmly, laying a hand on Kukai's shoulder. "Okay, you are right Nagi," Kukai agreed before turning away to fix the sails on the small boat.

Now the purpled haired ninja "Nagi" slowly walked over to Amu and sat before her. He pulled out a small pouch and held it lightly in his hands. The first of Amu's tears were pooling in her golden eyes, nearly ready to spillover. "Forgive me Amu-sama," Nagi whispered before blowing some strange dust from the pouch into her face. She coughed and sputtered as the strange dust invaded her airways. "Wah-" Amu couldn't speak as her vision blurred and tilted. The last thing she could remember seeing was Nagi's blurred but depressed face before her world turned black.

Amu wasn't sure how much time may have passed, but when she managed to open her eyes once more she was greeted by darkness. She was never one to be afraid of darkness so she was not too frightened by that fact; it was the fact that the room slowly shifted from side to side that panicked her. Where was she again? The smell of mildew and fish made her stomach turn. If it wasn't for the fact that her stomach was so empty she may have vomited.

That's when the memories from last night flashed through her mind. She was on a boat captured by ninjas. What were they going to do with her? She dreamed up many frightening things they could do, but for some reason she really did believe that they meant her no harm. Well, maybe the one with the lavender eyes "Ikuto" did, but Amu had made up her mind to stay far away from him.

The boat gave another lurch that sent the unprepared Amu flying forward. She face planted. Pain shot through her nose and cheeks. Just what did she do to deserve this fate? Pushing up she dusted off and made a promise to find out what her true fate was, because she refused the thought of dying on a smelly boat.

It took her time to find the opening that would take her to the top deck, but with some patience she did. She gave a little prayer that the ninjas had not locked her away in the smelly underbelly of their boat. Pushing up on the panel it easily flipped open letting blinding light cascade into the dark area. Amu sucked in a breath as the light burned her eyes that had grown accustomed to the dark.

"Amu-chan, you are finally up," Called out a chipper voice. A pair of hands went under her arms and pulled her up and out of the storage hold.

"Good morning!" Amu's eyes finally adjusted and could see that the ninja Kukai had helped her out. His face was no longer covered so she could clearly see the adorable boyish grin that brightened his face. She was stunned by the cute boy before her. She guessed he wasn't much older then herself, but during last night he seemed so much older.

"I'm sorry about having to knock you out. I know you must be confused about all this, but I promise you everything will make sense once we get you home safe and sound!" Kukai said and set Amu down gently. It took her a moment to realize what plans he had just revealed to her.

"You are returning me to my family?" She couldn't believe it especially after what they went through to capture her.

Kukai smiled down at her, "of course! You will finally be returning home with us; to your true family!" Amu's heart dropped. The ninja was talking about their lair and apparently they thought that was where she was meant to be.

"Please...just let me go back home." Amu pleaded.

Kukai's face grew grim. "I'm sorry Amu...everything will make sense in good time."

"Kukai come help me with this sail!"

"Be right there Nagi! There is some food over there for you," Kukai said before going to the other ninja. Amu didn't know what to do, but the emptiness of her stomach seemed to be one problem she could solve at the moment.

She walked over to the small box that Kukai had pointed out to her. Inside was a bowl of rice, a piece of fish, and something that surprised her. She slowly pulled out the fuzzy round shape to reveal that it was a peach. Amu loved peaches but she knew they were still out of season for this time of year.

"How very odd," she murmured to herself. She took a small bite out of the fruit finding it to be perfectly soft and juicy. She started devouring it with a very unladylike gusto. Back home she would have likely been punished for such behavior, but the only punishment she received was a velvety laugh that came from behind her.

She looked over her shoulder to see Ikuto watching her with sharp eyes. He was still covered head to toe in black and appeared stone like in his emotions. Had such a rich and sweet laugh actually come from this mysterious ninja?

Ether way Amu was horrified to be caught eating like this, especially by him. He seemed to stare at Amu for the longest moment. She could practically feel his gaze caressing every one of her features, every breath she took, every flutter of her eyes. This caressing did not feel loving or soft in anyway. It was hard, calculating, and scary.

Amu tried to do the same in return, hoping to make him just as uncomfortable, but there was just nothing to scrutinize other then his eyes. The last thing she wanted was to make full eye contact with those eyes again.

His eyes narrowed almost like he had heard her very thoughts. Without a word he turned away and jumped from the boat once more. Relief washed over her. _Just how many more times will I have to face that jerk?_Amu questioned as she returned to her feasting.

The day ebbed away slowly. Amu spent the whole day simple watching the boat travel down the river to her certain doom. The jerk Ikuto as Amu started to call him had not returned and the other two ninjas busied themselves with work around the boat.

That just left the river and her thoughts to occupy her day. She thought about her home and family. Did they miss her? Were they looking for her now? Would Kairi be leading the search? Amu could just imagine how worried he must be, but he wouldn't show it on his face of course.

What of the Prince? Was he also looking for her? So many questions but no answers; only tears that she could only hold back whenever one of her captures came close. She would not show anymore weakness in front of these enemies. They were her enemies, weren't they? Why whenever she came to these thoughts a part of her became so conflicted? Just who were her friends and who were her foes?

She sighed not understanding her own mode of thinking anymore. She was tired of all her useless thinking anyway. It wasn't helping her in anyway; it was just making her worry more.

Focusing on the passing scenery she forgot about her situation for a moment. The water was blue and glittering from the warm sun. A light breeze carried the smell of wild flowers and other wild smells she was not familiar with.

She had never really been outside the lovely cage that was her home, except for when she was younger. Even then she hadn't gone very far. If only the circumstances of this trip were different it would have been perfect.

Somehow she was imagining her and Prince Hotori on a much nicer boat enjoying the same sunshine. Of course Kairi was in the background watching over her, but her main focus was on the Prince and his charming smile.  
She enjoyed her little fantasy, but it quickly turned sour when a ninja grabbed her from the boat and pulled her down into the water.

Why was she imagining this? It wasn't nice, it was horrifying. Amu knew she had a good imagination, but how clearly she could feel the water fill her mouth was a little too real. Her head finally broke the surface and she gasped for breath, which is when reality hit her. This was really happening.

She looked up to see Kukai and Nagi rushing to the side of the boat. She must have fallen asleep and somehow fell off the boat, but the yank on her leg that pulled her under again begged to differ.  
She couldn't see through the murky water, but somehow she could see what had grabbed her clear as day. A woman with long black hair, scaly skin, rows of sharp teeth, and glowing green eyes.

Amu wanted to scream but knew if she did it would only cause her to drown. With her other free leg she was going to kick the monstrous woman off her, but said leg was also grabbed by another one of these creatures.

More came swarming out of the deep and now that Amu could see the other half of their bodies she somehow knew their true name—Ningyo. They circled her, grabbing her where they could and started to pull her deeper into the water.

Amu was no match against the power of their fish tails that easy moved in the water. She still struggled against them, but she was running out of time and breath.  
Then through the water came a fiery ball of ghostly light that made the Ningyo hiss and release Amu for just a moment. In that moment a dark figured grabbed her and brought her back to the surface. She knew who had saved her the minute he touched her—for the second time the jerk Ikuto had saved her life.

The minute they bobbed up Kukai and Nagi pulled them back into the boat.

"Are you guys okay?" Kukai asked as he wrapped a blanket around Amu's shivering body.  
Ikuto didn't answer Kukai and simple stood back up looking to the water. Nagi joined him in scanning the surface.

"Ningyo...they never inhabited these waters before. It doesn't make sense," Nagi said.

Ikuto finally spoke, "It makes perfect sense. They are after her," he gave a dismissive wave towards Amu.  
His voice was nice, but sadly his attitude wasn't.  
Standing up she threw off the blanket saying, "And just why would a bunch of Ningyo be after me? What have I ever done to them?"

Ikuto gave a sarcastic snort, "It's not what you have done; it's what you are going to do _Hime."_ He gave an even more sarcastic bow.

Amu was about to snap something back but Kukai quickly stepped in. "Enough you two! We have bigger problems right now!" He pointed out to the water that was starting to ripple.

Slowly the Ningyos' heads rose up from the water hissing and snapping. They swam closer to the boat, closing in on their prey.

The four of them watched in silence for just a moment before the ninjas began to draw their weapons.

Kukai grabbed a twin pair of kusarigama while Nagi grabbed his katana, and Ikuto pulled out shurikens that had been hidden in his clothes. The three of them stepped in front of her like bodyguards as the Ningyo started to climb over the side of the boat.

A battle bloomed before Amu's eyes, which seemed to be happening a lot lately she noted. The ninja's quickly slashed away the first of the Ningyo, but for every one they took out two more were in its place. One made it past the ninjas and headed straight for her.

Now she really wished she could have looked in on her father's samurai and their training, but she could not change the past or the fact she had no idea how to fight.

The Ningyo scurried across the deck and grabbed Amu's leg. It seemed a little weaker out of the water but this monster still had a killer grip.  
She tried to pull free but the monster would not let up. It started to climb up her leg. Amu could feel its sharp scales poking through her clothes and scrapping at her skin. She knew if the Ningyo managed to pull her down it would be all over. Amu prayed that she could have some kind of power to fight back these Yokai.

It seemed like someone was listening to her pray then. Amu felt a sizzle of warmth in her hands and didn't think twice about grabbing back at the Ningyo. The minute her hand touch the Yokai's scaly flesh it began to burn. The creature let out a screech of pain before exploding into a pile of dust. Amu stared down at her hands in shock, had that really been her doing?

"Don't stop you baka! Blast them away now!" Ikuto snapped at her. She didn't question her loyalties then. She didn't care why she was captured by ninjas, or why one of them seemed to be a Yokai. She was only filled by the need to protect these three strange boys before her like they were protecting her.

The warmth from her hands spread to the rest of her body making her feel light like a feather. She willed the warmth into light that spread outward from her center. She held that glimmering light around her for just a moment before letting it blast away from her.

This purifying light disintegrated the closes of the Ningyo, while others farther away suffered some painful burns. They all screeched as one and retreated back into the depths from once they came.

The battered boys all turned to stare at the currently shocked and drained Amu. She blew out the breath she had been holding and sunk down onto the deck. She glanced up at the boys' surprised faces. The only one who didn't seem as surprised was Ikuto, but yet again it had been him during that battle that told her to blast them.

Silence stretched on for a few more seconds and she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. A look was exchanged between Nagi and Kukai before they cheered and picked up Amu, hugging her and patting her on the back.

"That was amazing! The rumors about you really are true!" Kukai smiled at her.

"That was indeed amazing Amu-sama," Nagi added.

Her mind was racing. She had really saved everyone by using some strange power. How had she managed that? And how did jerk Ikuto know she could do that?

She turned to the man in question who was standing off to the side watching them. She forced herself to make eye contact with him and caught a glimpse of an excited twinkle in his eyes. She couldn't help but stare at him with curiosity. Just what secret was this mysterious ninja who hid his face and hardly spoke keeping? He was so rude to her, but saved her life more then once.  
Once again she felt as if he knew exactly what was going on in her head by the look that passed over his eyes.

He slowly walked up to her and got a little too close for comfort.

"Welcome to the club _Hime_," he whispered before once again doing his disappearing act off the boat; Leaving Amu to wonder why he kept calling her that.

**A/N**

**Well then…I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing compared to the first one. Chapter 3 will be introducing even more Shugo Chara characters and the main setting for most of the story. So I hope you guys stick around for more!****Until the next one!**

**(I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters.)**


End file.
